


The Benefits of the Room of Requirement.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Because George is a little shit who can't NOT make puns, Bondage, Consensual BDSM, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Genderbending, Girl!Harry Potter, Heterosexual Sex, Hogwarts, Kink, Lemon, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sex swap, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Whips, blowjob, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, gender swap, genderbent, girl!Harry, puns, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every other night, Harri (fem!Harry) and George would meet up in the Room of Requirement at 8pm. What happened from then on was pretty obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of the Room of Requirement.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes hello  
> This is my first smut pls don't judge me  
> I tried to make this as realistic as it can be with magic, but I'm also more virgin than a nonalcoholic drink, so I probably messed up somewhere. But whatever, they have magic. They can do whatever.  
> Also, I have another fem!Harry fic where fem!Harry is named Bella, (-cough-goreadit-cough-) but THIS IS NOT IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THAT FIC, HENCE WHY THEY HAVE DIFFERENT NAMES. THIS IS JUST A RANDOM SMUT THAT I WROTE.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading the fic that is sending me to Hell.

Every other night, Harri and George would meet up in the Room of Requirement at 8pm. What happened from then on was pretty obvious. It was one night, however, that changed the rest of these nights for both of them.  
You see, for the past few days, Harri and George had been studying BDSM. They both wanted to give it a try- their nights together had slowly been becoming rougher and kinkier, and after they talked about it, they both agreed that they'd like to give this a try.  
"What's your safeword?" George asked Harri once she entered the Room of Requirement.  
"It's beehive."  
"Beehive, eh?'' George said, circling her. "Well, you'd better BEEhave, or else I'll punish you."  
"Oh my God, George, this is not the time for puns," Harri sighed, exasperated. Can't she have ONE sexy, pun-free night?  
"Everytime is the time for puns," George smirked.  
\--  
It was a few minutes later that Harri found herself with her hands tied behind her back with George's Gryffindor tie, blindfolded and bent over the bed, naked as the day she was born.  
"My, my. You look so pretty, bent over for me like a proper slut." Harri sucked in a breath. George had always been good with dirty talk, but now that they were trying this, it seemed as though with every syllable he spoke he sent a wave of heat to her core. She felt him trace the scars on her back- gained from years of abuse and battle- before suddenly and roughly smacking her ass. Harri squeaked in suprise. He spanked her again.  
"Do you like that, you little whore?" George growled.  
"Y-yes, George," Harri answered breathlessly. George spanked Harri's ass.  
"You are to address me as 'Master'. Now, let's try again. Do you like that, you little whore?"  
"Yes, Master," Harri answered.  
"Good," he growled. Harri felt her hair pulled up and to the side. "Open your mouth," he commanded.  
She did as she was told, and instantly felt a familiar chunk of flesh enter her mouth, shoved in so deeply it was sliding down the back of her throat. Harri gagged, before getting used to the feeling of George's cock in her mouth. "Suck it, bitch." She did as she was told, sloppily slurping and swirling her tongue around him. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking him dry, licking his precum, until George began thrusting in her mouth, apparently bored, fucking her face. It didn't take long until he pulled out without cumming, leaving a panting Harri drooling against the comforter, raven hair drenched in sweat. For a few moments, nothing happened. Harri waited with baited breath, wondering what would happen next, wishing she didn't have the blindfold on. Just as that thought ran through her mind, she heard the sound of a whip cracking through the air, before feeling it on her ass.  
"Oh!" she gasped in surprise. She felt it whip her butt again, before she heard nothing. Harri was breathing heavily, waiting for her Master to- "Ah!" The whip hit her thighs. Silence. It hut her back. Silence. It hit her ass.  
This went on for awhile before she heard the whip clatter to the ground, but that was the last thing she heard for five minutes. Harri waited, panting, getting wetter every second. SShe knew whatever was coming next would be sudden and possibly more brutal than the whip. Finally, curiosity got the better of her.  
"M-master?" Harri whispered.  
"Pity," George pouted. "I was hoping you'd be patient, like a good girl. I guess you couldn't wait, huh, slut?"  
"I-I'm sorry, Master," Harri whimpered.  
"You've disappointed me, Harriet," he sighed. "It pains me to do so, but I have to punish you."  
"P-punish...?"  
"Mora-gaudens," she heard George say. She felt magic course through her, but initially felt no different.  
"Master, what did you-?"  
"Shh," he whispered, caressing her cheek. She felt him take the blindfold off. She blinked in the light, then saw George by her side, lust in his eyes. As soon as her eyes settled on him, he kissed her softly. She kissed him back, wondering what that spell had done.  
Without warning, she was pulled back by ropes which wrapped themselves around her body, winding around her limbs and torso multiple times, finally suspending her in mid-air. Ah, the benefits of the Room of Requirement.  
"Master!" Harri exclaimed.  
"Now, now, Harriet," George warned, a sadistic look in his eyes as he slowly approached her. "Stay silent like a good little whore, and I might just give you a treat." A gag materialized around her mouth. George sauntered towards her as she hung from the ceiling, defenceless and helplessly aroused.  
George pinched her clit, causing Harri to cry out in pleasure and pain. He twisted it and flicked it, nearly sending Harri over the edge.  
"Geor- Master!" Harri moaned, almost slipping up. George smirked at her as he plunged two fingers inside of her.  
"You're so wet, I bet you're dying to feel my cock inside of your tight little cunt, aren't you, you little whore?"  
"Y-yes!" Harri moaned as he added another finger. "I want your big, huge cock in my cunt! I want you to fuck me until I can't walk! I want you to use me like a toy!"  
"Your wish is my command," he smirked. Just as those words came out of his mouth, he roughly shoved himself into her. Harri gasped. When she said his cock was big, she wasn't exaggerating. It was both the longest and thickest cock she'd ever seen and it never failed to make her feel full.  
"Nyh...Master!" Harri moaned as George began to thrust inside her violently. Was this punishment? Because it felt like heaven.  
"You're so fucking tight around my dick. You're so wet," George whispered in her ear. "You're mine. All mine. You're loving this, aren't you, slut?"  
"Yes, Master!" Harri moaned. "I'm all yours! I'm yours to use...I'm your little whore!"  
"That's right," he growled, nipping at her neck. George sucked and licked her neck and jaw, and Harri knew she'd have to wear a scarf or something tomorrow morning otherwise everyone would see her hickeys.  
"Master, I'm going to cum!" Harri yelled, just before she was sent over the edge.  
But she didn't.  
After a few more thrusts, George came inside her (thank goodness for that anti-pregnancy potion Hermione gave her) and then pulled out, grinning sadistically. He wasn't as hard anymore, but he wasn't soft, either. It only took a few strokes for him to bounce back up again.  
"M...master?" Harri whimpered. She rubbed her legs together, or at least tried to, through the rope. She needed to cum- she felt as though she were about to- but she couldn't. "Why can't...?"  
"Why can't you cum? Simple. I cast a charm on you. You're unable to cum until I cast the counter."  
"Please, Master!" Harri moaned. "I need it!" George responded by roughly kissing her. His right hand snaked down to her pussy, where he shoved two fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.  
"Please!" Harri moaned through the kiss. George fingered her until she felt as though she were about to cum a second time, though due to the fact that she hadn't cum a first time, it only added to her need.  
"If you're a good girl, maybe I'll let you cum tonight," he whispered. "I'll make you a deal- if you can be completely silent- no talking, moaning, no nothing, I'll let you cum. However, if you make even a single noise, I won't undo the charm for a week. Can you do that?" Harri nodded, biting her lip. She'd do anything. She needed to cum. "Alright," George grinned. "It's a deal." Just as he said those words, he roughly slapped her ass. Harri sucked in a deep breath, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
Don't make a sound, don't make a sound, don't make a sound.  
Master bent down on his knees and immediately wrapped his mouth around her clit. Don't make a sound, don't make a sound. Master sucked and licked her before shoving two fingers inside her. Harri inhaled sharply. Don't. Make. A sound. Don't make a sound, Harri!  
After about ninety seconds of sucking her clit and fingering her, George stood up again. He could tell by her breathing that her need to cum had likely tripled at this point.  
"Impressive," Master drawled. "Not a single peep from you. I almost didn't think you would be able to do it." Harri sent him a glare that clearly said, Then why did you challenge me to this, you ass?! "However," he continued, ignoring her indignant expression. "I knew deep in my heart that you could do it. You have a strong sense of...purpose. You've overcome many challenges in your life and tackled them all effortlessly. I knew that you would do this, or your name isn't Harriet Lily Potter. Ah, ah, ah, don't think you're done just yet. Let's see how far you can go."  
As soon as he ssaid this, Harri's ropes readjusted her into another position- her legs were now held up higher than she felt she could stretch if not for the ropes, her arms behind her back. Her knees bent towards the ground as her feet dangled helplessly in front of her bum. Harri's face flushed red as she realized that in this position, every inch of her pussy was on display. Master didn't seem to mind. In fact, he examined her calmly and thoughtfully, as if she were a rare item at a museum.  
"You're so wet. Wetter than I've ever seen you. I bet you're dripping with excitement, you fucking slut. You need to cum," Master muttered, inching closer and closer to her. Harri nodded desperately. "You'd do anything just to cum. But even the sluttiest things you'd be willing to do anyways, right? You're just such a whore." As Master finished his sentence, he was close enough to Harri that she could feel his breath on her heated skin. She could feel his throbbing cock on her inner thigh. She could count every single freckle on his face, spot every single hair on his head. George suddenly captured her lips with a passionate kiss. While distracted by the kiss, George attached a vibrator, provided by the room, to her clit. Harri bit back a moan at the sensation. She felt as though the vibrator alone could make her cum ten times over.  
If that wasn't enough, Master broke the kiss and attached clothespins to each of her perky tits. Harri bit her tongue so hard to stay silent that she tasted blood. Suddenly, Master thrusted into her pussy so that Harri stopped breathing for a second in an attempt to stifle her moans. Harri could only hear the lewd sounds of her Master thrusting in and out of her and his hushed words, whispered softly in her ear.  
"You just love riding my dick, don't you? You can't wait to cum with me inside you. I almost wish I hadn't told you to stay silent, just so I could hear your sexy moans."  
Soon, Harri felt as though she were about to cum again, but of course, she couldn't. It took all of her willpower not to scream. Not long after, she felt him squirt his semen inside of her and heard him grunt, "Nunc gaudens."  
Suddenly, Harri was hit with the biggest orgasm she'd ever had. She couldn't stay silent any longer- she knew she was screaming. She felt her muscles contract around him as waves of pleasure hit her so heavily that she blacked out for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes not three seconds later, Harri felt her body shaking from pleasure.  
"Master," Harri whimpered as she felt the ropes around her disappear.  
She fell on top of George, who looked aa exhausted as she felt. The couple fell back on the bed. Harri felt George wrap his arms around her gently, kissing the top of her head.  
"That was amazing," Harri muttered into his chest.  
"Yeah," he replied absently.  
"That was the best orgasm I've ever had," she whispered, closing her eyes. "We're doing this again."  
"Uh-huh," he yawned.  
"Aw, is Georgie sleepy?" Harri muttered, half-asleep herself.  
"Shut up," was his reply before Harri gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Love you."  
"Love you, too."  
That was the last thing that was heard in the room before they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom


End file.
